


Worship Her

by perfect_reflection



Series: Heist Wives [2]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Heist Wives, Post-Heist, Shameless Smut, loubbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfect_reflection/pseuds/perfect_reflection
Summary: Almost as pale as the white sheets she lies on, Debbie takes the opportunity to marvel at Lou’s flawless alabaster form, unable to stop herself from reaching out to touch.





	Worship Her

Debbie shuffles slightly in bed, squeezing her eyes shut to try and regain the wonderful slumber she had only moments ago. The shard of late morning sunlight that hits her face solidifies her awakening, and she checks Danny’s watch before turning her head away. Eyes falling on the blonde tufts poking out from under a corner of the duvet. She decides 11AM is late enough for them both, and begins to feel around under the covers for Lou.

  
She's lying on her stomach, hands under the pillow she's resting on, facing away from Debbie. They'd started the night snuggling, drifting off together. But they sleep very differently, so often wake up looking like they've wrestled a UFC match. Debbie has stolen most of the bedding, the remaining duvet is covering Lou’s head, a shoulder, and one leg, the rest of her is sinfully naked and exposed.

  
Lou is all angles like this, elbows pointed, a knee tucked up and outwards, ribs rising and falling slowly like gills on a fish. Almost as pale as the white sheets she lies on, Debbie takes the opportunity to marvel at Lou’s flawless alabaster form, unable to stop herself from reaching out to touch.

  
The added weight of her wedding ring is foreign, not yet forty-eight hours old, it clunks softly with her engagement ring over Lou’s ribs as Debbie’s fingers slot perfectly between each one, gliding over the curved ribcage and up to her spine. Feather light fingers brush up each vertebrae to her neck. Lou finally rouses when Debbie lightly runs her nails outwards, tingles shooting across her skin.

  
"Unnngh" is all she gets. But its enough for Debbie to smile and begin trailing her hand back down Lou’s spine. All the way down.

Down between the two knobs of her pelvis and over the delicious curve of her ass. A quick squeeze causes Lou to tense, just a flash of seductive pain when her nails dig in. Anticipation courses through her as Debbie’s fingers travel between her legs and dance along her inner thigh, dangerously close to where Lou wants her most.

  
Lou is now completely awake, Debbie can tell by the way she holds each breath just a little too long. Debbie keeps it soft, knowing how mad it drives her when Lou does the same. She swirls her fingers along the sensitive skin, a faint touch thats barely there, lifting her hand away completely when Lou bucks her hips impatiently.

  
Theres a pause as each woman waits for the other.

  
Lou stifles a needy whine into the pillow, she knows it’s what Debbie wants to hear, but her stubborn pride doesn’t let go of it easily.

Debbie’s reward is instant, her fingers return to lightly tease her folds and dip between them, testing. The tips of her fingers are coated with Lou’s slick response to Debbie’s provocative wake up call and Debbie knows when Lou twitches her hips up this time, it's entirely involuntary.

  
Debbie waits, curious to find out what Lou is going to do, revelling in her silent begging.

  
Lou groans and lifts her head to turn and stare at Debbie, wrestling the tiny patch of duvet away from her face to make her point, she glares. A glare that brings her magnificent feline eyes to slits. It also brings a wicked grin to her wife’s face.

  
"Four orgasms Deborah. Four. I spent so long eating you out last night I almost drowned, and you can’t even fuck me awake?"

  
The grin doesn’t disappear, but fingers delve into slick folds and begin stroking up and down, circling clitoris and entrance in a figure of eight pattern. Lou closes her eyes and hums an exasperated but satisfied sound, her core muscles clenching with each circuit.

  
Debbie sits up and shuffles closer to Lou, who's elbows have tucked up, holding herself high during her demanding glare. She's right up against Lou now, able to look up and down her body from above. Kissing her shoulder, her free hand glides up Lou’s ribs to cradle a breast. She rolls the nipple, pinching it sharply between thumb and forefinger. Lou’s eyes fly open and her pupil’s dilate rapidly, a small gasp falling from her open mouth.

Two fingers slide inside Lou, deliberately taking the time to feel Lou stretch and relax, then slowly draw back out. Debbie pinches and tugs to the same rhythm she slides in and out, she can feel Lou coiling tighter, hotter, wetter with each rotation.

"Yesss" sighs Lou, her head bowing down, almost touching the pillow, moaning loudly when Debbie adds a third finger. The strokes are slow and build Lou up into a molten, hot mess. She's pushing back onto Debbie’s hand with each thrust, needing more, but thoroughly enjoying the climb.

  
Debbie watches her grind back onto her hand, murmuring affirmations into Lou’s ear. She loves Lou like this, writhing with need and desire, all because of her.

  
She moves a little further down the bed, abandoning her breasts but pressing hot, open mouthed kisses down her shoulder and back. Twisting her wrist around to in order to execute her final move, she crooks her fingers inside Lou, finding the spot she needs with practised ease. Pushing her thumb over Lou’s clit, pressing it towards her buried middle finger, stroking hard from inside and rubbing small tight circles out, Lou lets out a strangled cry as her muscles clench in orgasm.

Debbie kisses a soft hickey into her shoulder and slowly releases the pressure in her hand whilst Lou rides the waves of completion. Sliding her fingers out, she licks them clean whilst looking down at her utterly spent wife. Lou looks over her shoulder, her eyes heavy but happy, she’s panting a little and laughs.

  
"Jesus, you're lucky I love you" she says to Debbie, who lifts her eyebrows in question whilst sucking on her ring finger.

"You’re such a fucking tease Ocean."

  
Debbie chuckles,

  
"But I'm _your_ fucking tease." She replies, leaning forward and nuzzling in under Lou’s neck so she leans back and they’re lying front to front. Debbie leaves quick, open wet kisses over her neck and under her chin like a happy puppy.

  
Lou sighs in exasperation, wrapping her arms around Debbie’s waist as best she can.

  
"Yes you are."


End file.
